


The Mad Scientist of Ebott City

by harpybones



Series: Of Humans and Monsters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Asgore is kinda badass, Dark Magic, Demigods, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ethical Dilemmas, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil W. D. Gaster, Gaster isn't always bad i promise, Gen, Grillby is badass, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Humans Are Terrible, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insanity, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Morality, Necromancy, Please Don't Hate Me, Religion, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Witchcraft, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpybones/pseuds/harpybones
Summary: 11th Century A.D or so, in Ebott, Germany:Dominik Vogel was a well-known doctor. High success rates were in his reputation. Humans and Monsters alike sought his help. Vogel, however, had other interests.Ebott was a split kingdom. Monster's generally stuck to the far east of the mountain with their Monarchs, and the Humans stayed west, with their respective rulers. Neither were too fond of each others company. There was constant fighting on the kingdom's streets.Vogel wanted to change that. For worse.Meddling in dark magic and practicing his foreign skills, it would seem there is no hope for this estranged doctor.But Asgore hasn't given up yet.(Gaster's past as a human, and how he turned himself into a monster)(Originally posted in 2017)REVISED





	1. A Fine Evening it is, Doctor

     The intestine is one of the most interesting parts of the human body. Right next to the brain, of course. See, the intestines are extremely long, but they're are folded up inside the stomach to fit. They can stretch out several feet if they're straightened.

 

Doctor Vogel was fascinated with how the human body worked. He enjoyed helping people, but he also enjoyed studying them, too. His favorite thing to do was amputations. He needn't explain why. Oh, how the body can adapt to new things so quickly!

 

The kingdom lying in a valley near a mountain, Ebott, was an infamous one. A kingdom created by humans, yet crawling with monster residents. Odd.

 

Very odd indeed.

 

Doctor Vogel loved working with the human body but was very unfamiliar with that of a monster one. He wasn't a fan of the unknown. He wanted to experience everything. Know everything. Vogel was considered a genius among the citizens of Ebott and wanted to live up to the title. While it was uncommon, monsters did come to him for aid. Though it was usually for minor injuries. A small cut, or stomach bug. He never had the luxury of handling a monster bearing a devastating injury, unfortunately. Perhaps they go to a healer that was a monster? Someone who knew how they worked? He was aware monsters functioned quite differently from humans, but if he could just get his hands-

 

The doors to his home opened up with a loud creak. Vogel stood up from his desk to greet what he assumed was a patient, or someone looking for help. His eyes met with a fish-like monster.

 

Male. About 6’8. Bright blue scales. Jade eyes. Cotton-white, knife-sharp teeth that extended below his bottom lip. He was wearing a uniform that was usually only worn by members of the monster royal guard.

 

He appeared to be worried.

 

“Good evening, sir.” Vogel greeted. He extended his hand to the much taller man.

 

The monster was hesitant, but he returned the gesture and shook his hand. “A fine evening it is, doctor.” He replied, voice shaking slightly.

 

The doctor then clasped his hands together. “Now, how may I be of service?”

 

The monster’s eyes glanced around the office, fidgeting with his hands before responding. “I've heard you had remedies, doctor. Remedies that ease pain of any kind, yes?”

 

What he suggested was true. Vogel had relievers. Mixtures of foreign ingredients that may or may not have odd side effects. They worked, regardless. People praised him for it.

But he's never used them on a monster. Though this monster didn't appear to be in pain. Perhaps it’s for someone else.

 

Vogel walked over to one of the many shelves lining the walls of his home. He began examining the jars and bottles stacked neatly on them. “Indeed I do. May I ask, sir, is this for you? Or someone else? And what kind of pain are we experiencing?”

 

The monster followed, replying kindly. “It's for my wife, doctor. She's pregnant, you see…”

 

Vogel picked a small bottle from one of the shelves and handed it to the other man. “Now, you have nothing to worry about. She'll be fine.”

 

The fish monster handed over a small bag of coins in return. Vogel walked over to his desk, using his stick of charcoal to write down this client. “Name, sir?”

 

“Oh, uh, Hydra.” He quickly replied.

 

Hydra, huh? Like the Greek monster. The name certainly applies.

 

“Sir Hydra, I must inform you that I've never given this medicine to a monster before. Keep a close eye on your Misses, just in case.”

 

Hydra nodded. He thanked the doctor before exiting the building.

 

~~~

 

     He should have kidnapped him. Dragged him into the basement. There were plenty of tests he could have done. Thousands of questions that needed answers. That monster could have been the key. The key to the knowledge he so desperately-

No. Absolutely not. Vogel pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He wanted to keep that good reputation he had. The good doctor.

He’s kidnapped people before. Lowlifes. Criminals. People no one would miss. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be this helpful to others. He wouldn't have the knowledge he has now.

But that monster was in the Monster Royal Guard. Judging by his build, he certainly had a high rank. He traveled far to seek his service. If he never made it back, the first person they would seek out was him. He couldn't risk that. Never.

He'll just have to find a different monster.

But not yet. Vogel had some cleaning to do. The basement was still messy from the last patron.


	2. Dissection Day

     Several weeks had past and Hydra has yet to contact Vogel, so the doctor assumed everything worked out fine. That or the man was killed on the way back. Vogel went with the original assumption.

In the days that followed his encounter with the Royal Guardsman, the doctor did manage to find a monster, and he's made use of his time. He found it around the riverbanks near the outskirts of the Kingdom. The pathetic creature was distracted by the fish, making it easy for the scientist to grab it. The monster resembled a rather large amphibian. Green, slimy skin with bizarre markings on it. The frog monster didn't seem to mind sitting on the table. The creature probably didn't even realize it had been captured. This lack of intelligence may be a benefit to the doctor.  
After taking some notes on the appearance and behavior, Vogel sat his parchment to the side, then grabbed a small tube that had a pink colored powder in it. He needed to make sure his medicine and remedies were safe for monster consumption.

And, well, maybe study a few other things…

The first bottle he held was sleeping powder, for patients with insomnia. Vogel held the bottle up to the monster and waited for it to take notice. The frog sniffed it, then extended its tongue for a taste. After a few moments, the creature appeared to grow drowsy. Vogel quickly noted, then reached to his side for another bottle. This one contained a cure for gangrene. The liquid appeared to bear no effect on the monster.

After about 6 different tests, Vogel concluded that, from what he's seen so far, he can safely assist monsters with severe illnesses. The creature reacted well to the mixtures. No complications. The doctor was relieved, and once again sat his papers aside. It was time to move on to the next experiment.

Vogel placed the creature on it's back, picked up his thin blade, then made a small incision on the creature's chest. The frog monster did not seem to notice or feel anything yet. Pushing the slimy flesh aside, Vogel has finally laid eyes on a monster’s soul. A bright, glowing light in the center of their chest. The doctor gently poked it with the blade, causing the frog to croak in surprise. Vogel heard stories about monster souls being fragile. Considering how weak this monster is, he must proceed with utmost caution.

The scientist continued on his experiment, making another thin cut down the frog's stomach. He studied the creature’s biological makeup, finding that, while quite a bit of it was physical, a handful of this monster's body appeared magical. Veins and arteries illuminated faintly. Magic pulsing through its body? Slightly cutting a vein, Vogel extracted a small piece of this odd glow in a little tube. Examining it, Vogel concluded it was indeed magic. But how? He needed time to think. Doctor Vogel began stitching the creature up, then patted its head. He'll keep it until it's stitches heal and can be released.

The doctor began pacing around the room, trying to link his findings together.

No one has ever seen a monster's soul. Those that claim they have are either confused or lying because the reports are inconsistent. Monsters can use magic almost seamlessly, but it was unknown why. Most monsters don't know how themselves. It comes…

Naturally.

The scientist quickly picked up his charcoal stick with an excited grin on his face. He scratched down his groundbreaking discoveries on his parchment:

“Monsters are built on magic. It's in their genetic makeup. Their souls are burning with it, a bright white glow within their chest, beneath their heart. It's because their souls are pulsing with magic that magical abilities are natural to them. The stronger the monster, the more powerful the soul, the more powerful the magic.”

Humans are not naturally gifted with magic. It's a skill that needs to be learned. For a while, if a human was caught using magic, people would believe they were actually a monster, and communities that weren't too fond of the creatures would either banish or kill them.

The accusations were proven false, of course. But the fact that Humans and Monsters know little to nothing about each other still stands.

Vogel's discoveries could change the whole playing field.

He needed more monsters.


	3. Witchdoctor

     In the following weeks, Vogel had to wipe the memories of the more intelligent monsters he's kept. Or, if the wipe didn't work, he had to kill them. He never took joy in killing anyone, unless they've crossed him in any way. Most of the time it's happened by accident, but things happen. Collateral damage.

But despite the downsides, Vogel has pushed his advances further. He has yet to show them to anyone, and some part of him doesn't want to. What would people do with this knowledge? Perhaps he should keep these to himself, for now. He had more important things to worry about.

 

~~~

 

     The doctor made a new section in his studies of monsters. Monsters he believed used to be human. Monsters such as ghosts, the rare undead, and the rarer skeleton. Vogel believed that these could be a result of necromancy, the art of raising the dead. Most necromancers are sought and killed by fellow villagers or by order of monarchs. Sometimes, due to weaker skill, their raised dead only last for a short period of time. These could be reasons why these “monsters” are so rare.

But how could necromancy turn a Human soul into the weaker Monster counterpart? Most undead are mindless and have no soul. The same applies to raised skeletons. Ghosts are the manifestation of the human soul. How could they be Monsters?

Vogel believed he could find answers by seeking out an old friend. The Alchemist, the Witch, who taught him what he knows.

Alchemy. One of the fine parts of the arcane arts, and something Vogel holds dear to him. He uses it every day, and no one knew.

Back when he was a boy, in a small village near the Black Forest, he learned it from a beautiful lady living in it. She said she wasn't accepted for what she did, despite all the wonderful benefits it beheld, so she had to stay isolated from the villagers. Those who went off to see her were antagonized. It had to be done in secret.

Young Vogel happened upon her by mistake. He was simply exploring before finding her shack. There he got to know her, and she offered to teach him the art, warning him that if he wished to help people, he mustn't tell anyone. He risked exile, or worse, execution.

She also taught him that some things must be sacrificed in order to make better. The greater good. Emotions are obstacles that get in the way. Pain is weakness. Only some people realize it.

So Vogel followed her advice. He's helped hundreds upon hundreds of people. People who despised magic in any form. People who didn't realize that what they hate was healing them and their families. The doctor found it amusing.

 

~~~

 

     Vogel knocked upon her shack door. It shook and creaked so much, he felt that if he knocked any harder it would fall apart. He heard faint footsteps on the other side of the door, cautiously approaching. The door squeaked as it opened, the woman on the other side peaking out with faded blue eyes. Vogel smiled at her, and those eyes widened when something struck inside her, and she opened the door to greet the patient man.

Pushing her messy brown curls out her face, the witch softly questioned “Dominik?” in awe. “It has to be you, Dominik. I remember that wide crooked smile anywhere.”

‘Dominik’ laughed at the use of his preferred first name. “No one's called me that in a while.” He started. “They call me Doctor Vogel.”

“So it appears you've been successful. Why have you come, then? If not for help?”

Dominik ran his hands through his ebony hair. “I do need help, Agatha. But it's a bit different.”

 

~~~

 

     “I’ve practiced it in my youth. Raised some cattle as if they never fell dead. Saved the dying who were never supposed to live. I suppose I mastered it, but I haven't used it in quite some time.”

Agatha patiently listened to Dominik's story. She never knew he practiced the dark arts. She's never been a fan of it. Even some witches despise the act.

“But I've never created a monster. Or at least, I don't think I have.”

The witch thought for a moment. The evidence he pointed out made sense. Was there a way to prove it, though? Dominik continued, holding out a folded parchment.

“I've changed the usual chant for a raising. I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a try, I suppose.”

She stood up and grabbed onto the younger's hand, guiding him outside. She pointed towards an old oak. “Behind that tree, there's a grave. My late cat, Bernadette, would be a good subject.”

Dominik raised a brow. “Are you sure? I'm-”

Agatha placed a finger over his mouth, making a hush sound. “It'll be fine. You have my consent.” She was quiet for a moment. “I'm just as curious as you are about this, Dominik.”

Both ventured over to the small grave. Dominik hovered his hands above the grave, chanting incantations he's memorized from years before. Agatha studied. She's never actually seen this done in person. Dominik opened his eyes upon hearing a gargled, animalistic noise. The dirt atop the grave began to pulse and move, bare claws scratching and digging from beneath the earth.

Instead of carrying the chant out normally, he began his revised incantation. The grave illuminated with a familiar, bright white light. The skeletal feline arose from the dirt, her bones settling together with the power of her new soul that settled beneath her ribcage. Both Agatha and Dominik couldn't believe what they’ve seen.

The witch called the cat to her, and it responded, jumping into her arms. Agatha turned to her former apprentice. “Dominik,” she started. “You've just made a new species of monster.”


	4. Aegri Somnia

     Ever since the creation of the undead animals, Dominik felt closer to his abilities than ever before. It was _him_ who brought these creatures from beneath the earth. _He_ did that.

Dominik pushed himself further and further. At first, it was small animals. Rats, birds, and dogs. But eventually, he was able to raise people. It took quite a bit of practice. He had to find someone with their guard down, preferably alone, and usually at night each time. With a big kingdom like Ebott, it wasn't too hard. All Dominik had to do was avoid detection from the guards.

And soon, he had his own undead servants.

He never really considered himself a necromantic mage before. But here, in his home, with his skeletal animals running amok, and his undead army waiting for his command, he felt powerful.

Agatha warned him about what he was doing. She told him that she was proud that he figured out where those monsters came from, but he shouldn't take this and run. He needed to be cautious. He needed to be in control of his abilities. She said that he was gifted, but even a genius’ intelligence can be their worst enemy.

Dominik believed he was in control of his magic. He kept his creatures under a heavy thumb. They obeyed his every command, and should they step out of line, with a snap of his fingers they were gone. He knew what he was doing.

He was the man that could create monsters.

~~~

     It was late, and Dominik had just finished bathing. He ran his hands through his hair, looking to the mirror. His blue, almost indigo eyes staring back at him. He never did like his crooked smile. Dominik felt the facial deformity made him look awkward. He initially planned on using magic to fix it, but Agatha advised him not too. She said it made him unique, and for some reason, the young Dominik listened.

Slipping on his night robe, the man exited the washroom, making his way to his bedroom. Collapsing onto his bed, Dominik blew out the candle sitting on the nightstand nearby. He covered himself with stag fur blankets and drifted into sleep.

 

~~~

 

_It is impossible to keep things hidden forever._

_Especially something as serious as this._

_Finding knowledge through the pain and torture of others?_

_Harming our kind for your own gain?_

_What did you expect?_

_You could get away with playing **God**?_

_You are no God._

_You're but a puppeteer too afraid to let his marionettes off the strings._

 

~~~

 

     Dominik inhaled quickly, waking to a loud banging on his door. Whoever was doing it must have had fists of steel, because he could feel the vibrations all the way in his room. Dominik jumped out of bed, adjusting his robe in an attempt to look a little decent. The banging continued until he approached the door and yelled.

“Alright! Alright, you're gonna break my door!”

“I will if I have too, sir!”

The man on the other side sounded odd. Smokey, airy, and very, very angry.

Frustrated, Dominik opened the door quickly, ready to retort. Before he could snap back at the other man, he stopped. Looking up, the slightly taller man's body was made of fire, a burning figure in the shape of a human male. He was clad in armor, bearing the royal emblem of the Monster Monarchy across his chest plate. Behind him, there were other soldiers, armed and ready.

The doctor stuttered. “...Can I...help...you?”

“I am Sir Grillby. By order of King Asgore Dreemurr, you are to be escorted to the Dreemurr Royal Castle at once. I will ensure that you make it there. Will you comply?” The soldier replied with authority and power dripping off his tone. He asked, but it really wasn't a question.

“Yes, of course. But I need to get dressed….Sir Knight.” He replied, sour in tone.

Grillby took notice and scoffed. “You have three minutes.”

Dominik nodded and quickly closed the door. He leaned against it, letting his thoughts run wild.

The King. The King of Monsters wants to see him.

 

~~~

 

     Dominik tried to dress as nice as possible, he was meeting a King, after all. And if he was going to die, he wanted to die in a suit.

In all honesty, he wasn't scared. He was...intrigued. Curious. If this was about the kidnappings and murders, how did anyone find out? And if it wasn't, why was he here?

Grillby brought him to the Dreemurr Kingdom on horseback. As they approached, Dominik gazed in awe. The castle was beautiful, built into the side of the giant mountain. He had seen his kingdom's royal castle up close before, and Ebott castle is lovely, but it's not as impressive as this. The monsters appear to enjoy living close to their king, judging by the vast amount of houses and shops located outside the castle gate. Dominik wondered why some decided to move into human settlements.

“Sir Grillby, welcome.” A soldier greeted. The fire monster nodded in respect as the soldier opened the gates to let them pass. They may have been wearing face-covering helmets, but Dominik could feel them staring at him. He tried to ignore it.

As the horse slowed to a stop, Grillby hopped off before helping the doctor down. He gestures for Dominik to follow him.

Now that he's up close, Dominik can definitely say that this is way more impressive than Ebott’s castle.

 

~~~

 

     As they approached the throne room, Grillby halted and turned to Dominik.

“You're about to meet the King, so you're expected to treat him with the same respect you would give your own King.”

Dominik mentally rolled his eyes. Expected? If only he knew how many times Dominik broke the law. Important laws, rather.

Or maybe he did, and that's why he was telling him this.

“And one more thing,” The soldier added.

Grillby grabbed Dominik by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face. Dominik could feel the scorching heat radiating off of his face, the glowing light where his eyes and mouth should be was blinding him.

“If you try anything, anything, against this kingdom or our King, I'll cook you alive. Beheading you would be too quick.”

With that, he let go and sent Dominik on his way. The soldier stayed behind. The scientist was left shaken. Still, he wasn't scared. They've yet given him a reason to truly fear them.

He was the man who could make monsters, after all.

 

     Dominik strode up to the throne before stopping. Atop sat a giant, towering goat-like beast. He was white-furred, bore a golden mane, like that of a lion, and curved horns protruding from his head. On the throne beside the king, was the queen. She appeared to be the same species, a white-furred goat creature. They seemed indifferent to a Human in their castle.

The king spoke first, in a seemingly friendly tone. “Welcome, Doctor Vogel. We've been expecting you.”

Dominik responded, quickly and snide, yet keeping a ‘respectful’ tone. “So I've heard. May I ask, your greatness, what is this about? I have work I need to attend-”

“You know what this is about.”

Dominik’s responder wasn't the King or Queen. But the voice was familiar. Behind him, he approached. The Guardsmen he assisted a few months ago. Hydra.

He was clad in heavily decorated armor, modified to accommodate for his aquatic features.

Just as Dominik thought before, he was highly ranked.

“What, you thought I only came there for medicine? I had plenty of other options. Why would I have come to a Human?” Hydra began circling him, his fins protruding and widening from his body. Similar to what fish and reptiles did when trying to appear aggressive and dangerous.

Aggression. Was he being interrogated?

“A Human who knew nothing about Monsters. For a little while, at least.”

Hydra stopped in front of Dominik. He leaned down, only a few inches from his face. Jade eyes pierced at him. His long, sharp teeth were so close to his neck.

Hydra wasn't afraid. He wasn't the worried man that he let on to be in Dominik’s office. This guy was completely capable of killing him right there. Yet, Dominik wasn't afraid, either.

He wanted to see how far he could take this until Hydra snapped his neck.

Despite him speaking softly, Hydra still managed to sound threatening as he explained.

“I found the entrance to your cellar that night. Hidden underneath overgrowth. Inside, an old wooden door that led to your basement. The whole room, cold, dark, and filled with tools for a variety of things. The floor was stained mahogany, the table was scarlet and somehow still damp…”

Hydra leaned up, then continued.

“It wasn't my place to get you thrown in a cell. In fact, I could care less if your victims were human. That's your guards' job to figure out. But,”

Hydra roughly grabbed Dominik's chin, scratching his cheeks in the process.

“Weeks prior to my visit, one of our undercover Guardsmen, who was injured near Ebott, came to you for some medicine. Days after, he's dead, yet you said you’ve used the same medication on monsters before. You want to explain how that happened?”

Oh, Dominik remembered him. “His injuries were quite unfortunate, but Minotaur blood is useful for a variety of things. And the medicine thinned the blood. It was inevitable.” He deadpanned.

You have to make sacrifices for the greater good.

Before the doctor could say anything else, he was met with a swift punch in the face.

 

Then another.

 

And another.

 

His ears rang with the harsh screams of the man above him.

“You disgusting Human bastard! Tauro was a fantastic soldier! And one of my best friends!”

“Hydra!” the king’s bellowing voice called. “That's enough!”

Dominik’s face was black and blue within moments. The knight stepped down but continued his explanation as if the outburst never happened.

“I figured making a visit in uniform would be enough. But after monsters started going missing, I realized I was wrong. Then eventually,”

Hydra then pulled a folded piece of paper from a pocket in his waistband belt. Unfolding it, Hydra began studying the contents written on it.

“Local monsters began feeling the presence of other monsters in high quantities, yet couldn't locate them. Soon after that, more humans started going missing.” Hydra folded the paper and returned it to his pocket.

“Disappearances are common in Ebott, but most of the victims are low class, criminals, or beggars so no one thinks anything of it. Yet there's a doctor who's a miracle worker and everyone thinks he's a blessing from God.” Hydra says. The knight strides over to a large table on the other side of the room. He picks up a small wooden box and carries it over to the doctor.

“You were followed by one of our spies when you went to go see the witch. We know what you're doing.” Hydra roughly pushed the box onto Dominik’s chest.

“Show us how you do it,” he growled. “Show us how you make monsters.”


	5. The Man Who Made Monsters

     Judging from the scent, whatever was in that box was certainly dead. They went through the trouble of hunting him down and bringing him into their castle just so he could turn some dead animal into a monster?

 

There had to be more to this.

 

Inside the box laid a dead dove. This would be a simple transformation. Dominik hovered a hand over the poor creature's body, and within seconds it sprung to life. The dove fluttered up, out of the box and onto the doctor’s shoulder. Hydra watched intently, before turning to the King, nodding.

 

“So, it's true. You have the ability to create monsters from the dead…and here I thought skeletons and the undead were rare for far different reasons.” Asgore spoke.

 

Dominik shook his head. “Not every undead being is a monster. Originally it was caused by failed necromantic rituals, the souls were changed by accident. I just corrupted it, and made it better.”

 

Asgore sighed. “You say it as if it's a successful project…”

 

“It was.”

 

The response struck a nerve in the King and everyone else in the room.

 

“You do realize those creatures are not your usual, mindless thralls, yes?” Asgore questioned.

 

Dominik chuckled, a smirk crossing his face. “But they are.”

 

“They have souls, doctor! Souls! Minds!” Asgore’s claws dug into his throne’s armrest. Toriel took notice, and place her hand onto Asgore’s arm lightly, attempting to calm him.

 

“I won't argue with you, but I made those creatures, they belong to me.” Dominik thought for a moment. “Is that why you brought me here? To interrogate me about my monsters and make me let them go? Why? So they can run off and join your army? To be under your command and help you whenever you decide to attack Ebott?”

 

Asgore was shocked by the accusations. Is that what the humans thought about him? Is that what the Kingdom of Ebott has its citizens believing?

 

Was that why monsters were leaving his kingdom? In case it was going to be attacked?

 

Toriel finally spoke up. “Doctor, I can assure you we are no harm to you or the humans. It's just, well, we are aware of the things you do. It's not just about the monsters, it is about everyone. You have so much potential doctor, and you're wasting it on these horrible, terrible things.”

 

Asgore was relieved that Toriel had finally cut in. He wasn't really good at explaining things. “Indeed. We just want to help you, doctor. You're already aware that monsters are gifted with magic so we can help you use this newfound ability for good.”

 

Dominik huffed. Good? What he does is good. He can help the sick and dying even better than before. How can you get more good than that?

 

The scientist turned away, scoffing. “I don't need to be the apprentice of filthy, flea-bitten monsters. I appreciate you wasting my time. Good day.”

 

Hydra reached to grab the man, but Asgore motioned for him not to. As Dominik left the room, the two monster monarchs sat in silence.

 

They've never felt so disrespected in their lives.

 

~~~

 

     Dominik walked himself back to Ebott. He made it back later that night, then immediately went down to his basement.

 

Who did they think they were? Telling him what to do with his magic?

 

Enraged, Dominik grabbed various jars and bottles with a bit too much force. He nearly busted them while sitting them down. The doctor roughly opened one of his drawers to grab some papers. A new alchemical recipe he and Agatha were working on for a while. Once he had them, he slammed the drawer shut, and knocked down a few jars from the higher shelf in the process.

 

Dominik attempted to grab them, but they busted, and whatever was inside was now covering his body. The doctor quickly went to rinse himself off, but halted in place after feeling immense pain. He started shaking. His body was burning so badly. What was in those jars?

 

Dominik was close enough to shakily grab a piece of the busted jar. The other part was torn, but what he could read said, “corrosive.”

 

As he held the broken piece, Dominik glanced at his hand. His eyes widened painfully, dropping the glass.

 

The acidic substance melted a hole straight through his hands.

 

Where- What will he- he needed to go-

 

Before he could process his next course of action, the doctor fell to the floor. The pain took over his every will. He couldn't do anything but sit there and rot.

 

Is this how he's going to die?

 

Oh, God. He was going to die.

 

Here, in his basement. Where everyone he locked up and tortured senselessly did, too. Every filthy criminal. Every degenerate.

 

Every monster.

 

A sudden spark of clarity awoke inside the doctor.

 

He wasn't much different, was he?

 

To be put in their position, to feel what they did, he realized it.

 

He was a monster. A real monster.


	6. Quietly

     That night, when Hydra went to Vogel’s office, he was undercover. He didn't trust the doctor at all. A lot of monsters didn’t. Asgore sent Hydra to investigate.

He didn’t trust the medicine, so he slipped it back into the counter while the doctor wasn't looking. He didn't even need it anyway. Aethra was doing just fine.

Hydra now knew he was right not to trust the doctor. He stormed out of the room after Dominik left Asgore's castle. He didn't understand why King Asgore wouldn't let him beat the doctor to a bloody pulp. Nothing made any sense right now. The knight left for his home, where he could finally vent his emotions to someone who would listen.

 

“They wonder why we don't trust them! It's because of evil people like that!”

 

“I know Hydra, believe me, I know.”

 

“Asgore says we should not do anything too rash right now, but if we don't, we could be giving them the upper hand! If we don't have forts or detachments near Ebott’s borders, they could blindside us any day!”

 

“I understand, sweetheart.”

 

“Dammit! I just- I just don't-”

 

“Here,” Aethra said as she patted the side of the fur couch. “Sit and cool down. This kind of stress isn't good for you.”

 

Hydra grudgingly moved over to the couch, sitting down beside his wife. Aethra caressed her claws against Hydra’s head, calming his aggression. He hummed in acceptance.

 

“I understand your worries, Hydra. But don’t let it overwhelm you. Everything will be fine in due time.” She whispered.

 

~~~

 

     Vogel was dead for hours. His flesh rotted away quickly, due to the acid’s aid. The stench of his corpse filled the already odorous basement. The lab Froggit hopped down to him, awaiting his awakening. Froggit felt his new soul’s energy. It was irradiating heavily from him. Powerful, strong, and full of great amounts of energy.

 

Froggit recognized this as a leader’s soul.

 

A boss monster.

 

Eventually, for what seemed like ages, Vogel awoke from his grave. He gasped. Inhaling and exhaling from lungs that no longer existed. He looked down at himself, his hand hovering over his own soul. A soul that was no longer human. It was inverted, and a deep plum color. He leaned back onto the concrete wall.

 

How could he let this happen to himself?

 

Froggit hopped into his lap, curling up and resting. Vogel petted the creature with his boney hand.

 

He was one of them now. Is this God mocking him? His ultimate punishment for Vogel's sins?

 

Vogel weighed his options. He can’t stay here now. He had to disappear. He had to hide. He could escape to Agatha’s cabin, and live in seclusion. But the town would wonder where their doctor disappeared to. It would be a disaster. Search parties everywhere. Worse, they would find his basement.

 

But he had no other option, really.

 

~~~

 

     Agatha was just finishing dinner when he knocked on her old cabin door. She would have turned him away, thinking he was some lost monster if he hadn’t explained who he was. She quickly ushered him inside. His undead thralls followed him to Agatha’s home. She wasn’t sure what to do with them yet.

Agatha pitied him. He was so careless with his magic, but these things happen to people who make great discoveries. The Eureka effect, they called it. Once they make a breakthrough, they need to go further, and further, and further. An endless cycle of insanity. It didn’t help that Vogel was already mad and much too curious.

He was dangerous.

  
But Agatha could only blame herself. She was the one that introduced him to the art. She should have been much more strict with what she taught. She should have realized a young one like him wouldn’t heed her warnings.

 

“Agatha…” Vogel started softly. “I’m so sorry…”

 

The old witch scoffed. “Your actions are more powerful than words, Dominik. You can say anything to anyone, but what you do is more important.” She grabbed both his wrists. “Speak with your hands, not your mouth, child.”

 

"But my hands do terrible things, Agatha.” He responded, lowering his head. “Nothing good will come of this…” Vogel glanced at the thralls outside. “There truly is no way I could redeem myself for all I’ve done.”

 

Agatha grabbed Vogel’s cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Wilhelm Dominik Gottfried Vogel,” Her tone was tense and stern. “It is never too late for redemption. You just have to be determined enough to go through with the path. If you're not, you don’t deserve it, and you can wallow in shame for the rest of your days.” Her expression softened. “I know you can do better, Dominik. You were such a good person, at one point. And even though you’ve changed, I still care about you. And I want you to do better.”

 

Vogel listened closely.

 

“Go to the king. The Monster King. Tell him what happened, and beg for forgiveness. They deserve your apologies, out of everyone.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, then stepped away. “You’re welcome to stay for the night, but tomorrow, you head for King Asgore’s castle. It is in your best interests to hurry.” She paused. “Something's gonna break apart soon. Tension is high, and I don’t think it will pass quietly.”


	7. Amends

     Vogel sent a letter to Ebott’s king, explaining he had a sick family member, and he had to leave the city for a while. He requested that his home not be touched until he returned. It seemed like a good enough excuse.

He snatched what he could from his home. Clothes, tools, sentimental objects and other essentials. He needed to get everything else eventually. He wasn’t sure when he’d get another opportunity, though. He’s sure since he sent the letter, the king announced the news, and the townsfolk are keeping an eye on his house. It would be difficult to sneak in and out. He’d find a way, he was sure. Before a lowly thief breaks in before him.

Vogel tried to pick the nicest thing to wear to Asgore's castle. But the clothes were too big and baggy since he no longer has any skin, muscle, or other human necessities. He didn’t have anything small enough to fit his new bone form. Agatha offered to tailor his clothes to fit.

“It’ll only take a few minutes.” She declared. “You won’t be late.”

 

~~~

 

     Vogel softly closed Agatha’s cabin door. He exhaled heavily. Everything was happening so abruptly. He felt as if he had no time to think, to clear his worries. He wondered if that's how the monsters felt about the human’s threats towards them. If they felt like they had no time to prepare for an attack that could happen at any moment.

The thought only made Vogel’s anxiety worsen.

He quickly walked down Agatha’s crudely made forest path. East was the way to Asgore’s palace. Vogel tried to hurry, but it would be difficult on foot.

Suddenly, Vogel felt a touch on his shoulder. He glanced over, seeing a large skeletal muzzle patting his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see the full figure. It was one of his monsters, simply named ”Equine”, a skeletal mare. A convenient surprise, he supposed. Vogel petted the muzzle of the horse. The creature emitted a deep sound, almost demonic, but she seemed happy. Considering his weight, since he is but a skeleton as well, Vogel believed it wouldn’t hurt Equine if he traveled to Asgore's palace with her.

He searched Agatha’s nearby shed for a saddle or something to keep him from falling off on the journey. Vogel pulled out a strong rope and took it to the mare. He made sure to tie it around her as comfortable as possible. He hopped onto her back.

“Should we head to Asgore’s castle? What do you think?”

  
The creature “neighed”, but it came out as quite an evil noise. Vogel took that as a yes.

 

~~~

 

     He wasn’t really sure how much time passed. What he was sure of, though, is how beautiful the forest was. Has any human ever went this deep into the forest, and saw all the plant and animal life that thrived there? It’s so deep and isolated, it’s no wonder monsters live this far out from human civilization.

Vogel looked to the east, seeing the towering mountain of Ebott. It always looked so small from the city’s view, but here, one could really take in how monstrous it was.

Equine began to become restless. She started to huff and stomp her hooves, shake and sneer. The doctor searched for what could be causing her hysteria. Vogel heard something approach them. The clanking of armor and thumping of hooves. Knights on patrol.

 

“King Aelgar announces that their doctor has left for the west. Visiting a sick family member,”

 

Vogel recognized the voice. The clopping of hooves came closer, but he held Equine in place, trying to calm her.

 

“I wonder why he would do such a thing, knowing war is brewing, and injured soldiers would need medical attention. Unless,”

 

The patrol emerged from the trees, the captain looking Vogel in the eye. “He was a selfish bastard.”

 

Hydra was accompanied by Grillby and other knights Vogel did not recognize. Hydra was staring right through him. How did they know what happened to Vogel? How did they know about his situation? How…

 

The real question was, what did they NOT know?

 

Hydra sneered. “I like the new face, doctor. Was this your genius plan of escape? Put on a costume and high hell out of here?"

 

“Well…”

 

The captain bared his teeth. “No, of course it wasn’t. Something happened, you fucked yourself up, and now you’re gonna crawl on your knees to Asgore and beg for him to help you. That’s what you’re gonna do, and let me tell you, that shit’s not gonna work on us. It’s pathetic, and you know it.” Hydra hissed, his whole body shaking with anger. Grillby placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering for him to calm himself.

 

Hydra was right, and Vogel didn’t want to accept it. After everything he’s done, did he really expect Asgore to forgive him? To help him?

 

Grillby spoke up. “Several monsters noticed a boss monster soul randomly appeared the night you left the palace. We were worried you did something troubling, so the next morning when we sent soldiers to your home, you weren’t there. The locals said you left for a trip…”

 

“But we knew that was a lie.” Hydra cut in. “So we decided to check around the witch's house, and here you are. Fancy in new clothes.” He paused. “You screwed up, doctor. We tried to help you, but you refused. So live with it.”

 

“Hydra,” Grillby scolded him. “You can’t deny the king’s orders-”

 

“I’m not going to let him back in the castle, JUST so he can disrespect them again-!”

 

The fish monster was cut off with a swift smack to the face. Grillby sighed and finished what he was saying prior to Hydra’s interruption.

 

“Asgore wants to see you, doctor. And if you truly wish for forgiveness, you should take on his offer. You can follow us back to the castle. Asgore is patiently waiting, but he won’t be patient forever.” Grillby inquired, as calmly as he could.

 

Hydra spoke up, a bit softer yet still sour in tone. “Or you can run off and hide. If you do, it would be in your best interest that we never meet again.”

 

The doctor weighed his options. Whichever one he chooses will have a serious outcome.

 

He wasn’t sure that he was ready for such a responsibility.


	8. Monarchs and Mages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, I'll put this as a warning, since I'm not really sure what people find offensive anymore these days:  
> There are Judeo-Christian religious references in this chapter. If this bothers you, I'm sorry, but I thought about this and I liked the way it sounded, since this is a heavily historically based story.

     “I’ll go with you.”

 

Vogel was riddled with anxiety. He wasn’t prepared to meet with Asgore again. He wasn’t prepared for anything anymore.

 

Grillby nodded and guided his horse to follow the makeshift path to Asgore’s castle. Hydra, however, simply glared at both of them. He wasn’t okay with anything that his partner was doing. Sure, they were both loyal to Asgore, but Hydra believes Grillby’s loyalty is blind. Asgore doesn’t always make the best decisions. Hydra witnessed this several times. Usually, Toriel fixes his mistakes, but both the King and Queen were mutual on this. Hydra didn’t like it.

 

Not at all.

 

But Hydra kept his mouth shut. They'll figure out their mistakes. One way or another.

 

~~~

 

     It was midday, and the sun was shining through the mosaic windows that filled the palace’s corridors. The light caused colorful reflections on the floors. Vogel tried to use the sight to calm his nerves. It hardly helped. As the doctor approached the throne, Asgore wore a pained expression. It was as if he felt pity for the doctor, for the condition he was in. It took him a moment before he spoke.

 

“Doctor, I must say, I expected punishment, but nothing this cruel.”

 

“Everyone seems surprised.” He responded.

 

Asgore cleared his throat. “I know we didn’t leave off on the best of terms, but my offer still stands. And it seems now that you have fewer options for yourself. So please, doctor Vogel, be wise.”

 

He usually was wise. He thought out his actions with precise examination. He was a doctor, of course. He had to be wise about what the next step in the operation would be. His career depended on it. Vogel often transferred this skill to real-world problems. Hardly did he ever make a mistake.

 

That night was the first time Vogel truly believed he made a bad decision.

 

The doctor lowered his head and bent down on one knee. Hydra raised a brow, but Grillby stayed ever silent.

 

Vogel spoke up. “I’ll help you in any way I can, your highness. I’ll lay aside my dark ways, and fight for the betterment of your kind.”

 

“Our kind, doctor.”

 

Right. Vogel remembered. He was one of them now.

 

Vogel nodded. “Our kind.”

 

Toriel didn’t say anything, but the soft smile on her face signaled approval. But her expression changed all of a sudden. “Doctor,” she started. "You cannot keep your usual name anymore since you must conceal your identity. How will you work around that?”

 

Vogel thought for a moment. Then it hit him. “W. D. G. V. My initials.” He suggested.

 

Toriel hummed. “Wouldn’t that still be too obvious? Surely you’ve used them before. On documents.”

 

“Good point…” He couldn’t just completely change his name. He would have to remember it, and try to forget his real one so he wouldn’t say it when he was asked to identify himself. And right now, the last thing Vogel wants to do is forget himself.

 

Asgore wanted to contribute to the idea. He began to think about it, looking at some of the doctor's features. Having something that relates to himself would make it easier to remember, right? Maybe he could use parts of his real name…

 

One thing that stuck out to Asgore was the star-shaped pendant around the doctor's neck.

 

 _Aster._ The Greek word for star, he remembered.

 

The king glanced over at the Delta Rune, the symbolization of their kingdom. 3 triangles, representing the heroes, surrounding the orb, representing the sun, and the wings of the seraph around it all.

 

 _Wings._ Asgore wasn’t sure why, but it stuck out to him.

 

Asgore tried to think of other naming options. He tried listening to the others discuss it, but their voices were overpowered by a soft humming. A buzzing, a ringing, a dinging. Asgore focused on this noise. He realized it was the unnatural energy emitting off of Vogel’s newly converted soul.

 

 _Ding._ Onomatopoeia. He liked the word.

 

But back to the case at hand. Asgore often zoned out of situations, but he wanted to try and help with this one. He began to think about the doctor’s real name again.

 

Weilhelm Dominik Gottfried Vogel.

 

_W. D. G. V._

 

_Wing Ding Gaster._

 

_W. D. Gaster_

 

Removing his surname, Asgore believed he came up with the perfect coverup. Humorous, but easy to remember. “Wing Ding Gaster!” He announced.

 

The room fell silent.

 

“His initials are W. D. G. V, but taking away his surname and adding smaller words, you get Wing Ding Gaster. Simple, right?” The king explained.

 

Toriel chuckled. “That’s silly. But silly enough I’ll remember it. What do you think, doctor?”

 

Vogel didn’t really have an opinion on it. It was silly, yes, but Toriel was right. It was silly enough to remember.

 

“I’ll use it.” He responded.

 

Asgore smiled. “Great,” The king looked towards the captain. “Hydra, escort Gaster to the laboratory, please.”

 

The aquatic monster widened his eyes. _'Excuse me?'_ he wanted to say, but kept quiet.

 

He’ll do what Asgore says for now. Things have been pretty quiet in Ebott since the doctor left. But the doctor’s gonna be holed up in the castle. Which means he could overhear battle strategies and the like.

If tensions rise, and war finally kicks into action, Hydra knows who he’ll take out first.

 

It won't be a human, and it won't be a monster.

 

He’s something of his own making.

 

~~~

 

     Alchemy station, storage containers, personal library, engineering schematics, and ingredients from all over the kingdom.

 

It’s everything Gaster needed. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Try not to do experiments on people here. Just saying.” Hydra scoffed.

The scientist rolled his eye sockets. “I have better things to do now.”

 

Hydra gripped onto the doctor’s coat and pulled him up to his face. “I’m not fucking around! I’m being serious! If anything, and I mean ANYTHING, goes wrong while you’re here, people going missing, information being leaked, I know who to blame!”

 

“How would you know it was my fault?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“How do you know that I’m against your motives?”

 

“You haven’t given me a reason to think otherwise.”

 

Hydra had a point. Gaster can’t get upset by the monsters not trusting him. After everything he’s done, they had the right to.

 

“Hopefully I can change your mind one day.”

 

Hydra didn’t have a response. He put the smaller monster down, turned away, and left. He roughly closed the door on the way out.

 

Gaster didn’t think much else of it. He turned his attention back to his new living area. He didn't have anything to complain about.

 

~

 

     Truth is, the Dreemuurs needed a royal mage for quite some time. The previous one passed away during the relocation of their kingdom. They never could find another monster with the magical capabilities she had. Skeleton monsters were rare, after all. They possess quantities of magic that no other monster did. They have the same, sometimes even better magical skills as humans.

 

Because they were once human.

 

Skeletal monsters aren't born. They aren’t even really monsters, since they have human soul remnants. They are reborn. The rebirth of a human as another being. A being more powerful then they were in life. Skeletons and undead that are brought back by necromancy aren’t the same things. They are mindless thralls with no soul. Skeletons have souls. Skeletons still possess a part of their humanity.

Skeletons surpass monsters and humans alike. They are both life and death, coexisting at the same time. A symbolistic being of balance and harmony. The most notorious ones, recognized by both humans and monsters, were the seraphim, or seraph. Angels. Celestial creatures that come from the light of the sun. Divine, they sing of the harmony between people, between everyone despite differences, to live together in peace.

But as of late, no one has seen a seraph. No one has seen a seraph in over 300 years.

 

Some say they don’t even exist.

 

But Asgore and Toriel believe, and so do many loyal subjects in their kingdom.

 

When the king and queen first heard about what Ebott’s doctor was doing, it worried them, but also made them hopeful at the same time. If they could convince him to use his abilities for good, they could once again have a royal mage. The change came with rough twists and turns, but Asgore still has hope that he can prevent this war, and create peace between the two kingdoms.

 

He has hope that he could finally see a Seraph for the first time.


	9. The Glory of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is where the "graphic depictions of violence" starts. Relatively short chapter this time, but things will start to really pick up from here.

      It had been several months since Gaster went into hiding. He had continued many projects the previous royal mage had been working on, and even completed a few. Asgore and Toriel continuously praised Gaster for his hard work, rewarding him with days off and the like. Several Royal Guardsmen and women have warmed up to the doctor already. They were impressed by his skill and often asked him for medical advice on the field, or what the best enchantment on a weapon would be.

This is exactly what Gaster wanted. It was almost as if everyone had forgotten his life before.

Everyone except Hydra, of course. He has yet to forgive and forget, despite Gaster’s progress so far. It takes a lot to change his views. The man has the stubbornness of a bull. But Toriel tells Gaster to give him time. He’ll get tired of holding the grudge, and come around eventually.

 

~

 

     Hope rose inside Asgore when he received the news that king Aelgar accepted his invitation to meet. Both Asgore and Toriel hoped this encounter will clear up any negative tension between the kingdoms, and restore the peace. Asgore has met Aelgar in the past, but ever since the conflict started all those years ago, he hasn’t laid an eye on the man. Asgore hoped that the brewing aggression hasn’t changed him much.

The Royal Guard escorted the king and queen to Aelgar’s castle the safe way. They took the backroads around the city, where no civilians could see them.  
Asgore entered the meeting room, calm and prepared with Toriel following behind. King Aelgar ordered his servants to pull out chairs for the guests. The two monsters thanked the servants and joined the human monarchs at their quite large oak table. Aelgar’s wife ordered the maids to begin brewing tea for the monsters.

 

Aelgar cleared his throat. “King Asgore. I am pleased to speak with you again.” He greeted.

 

“As am I.” Asgore smiled. “These are troubling times, my friend, and I’m happy that it hasn’t turned your soul sour.”

 

“I shalln’t let the hysteric complaints of my people control my own emotions. It is my duty as king to keep a level head when my citizens lose their own.” He enquired. “As for the matter at hand. Asgore, it pains me to say, but I do not believe the human civilians of Ebott will ever truly make peace with their monster neighbors. However, we can display our friendship to them, and only pray that they take this as a sign to lay down their aggression.”

 

Asgore frowned. He didn’t like the thought that many of the humans will continue their ignorance, but truly he knew it would end up that way. It’s a natural trait that humans don’t like change. Once they set their mind, they are hesitant to change it.

 

He considered the idea. “Then we shall see how this ends. When will you call a meeting?”

 

The maids returned with four cups, one for each monarch. Aelgar thanked the maid, then began to think, taking a sip from the cup. “If you’re willing to stay, I could issue an order to the guards, and gather everyone near the chapel.” Aelgar suggested.

 

Asgore turned to Toriel for her opinion on the matter. She didn’t say anything, but nodded. Asgore looked back at Aelgar. “We’ll stay, and hopefully the people of Ebott will understand that we are not a threat.”

 

Aelgar sighed. “We can only hope.”

 

~

 

     It was noon when Aelgar ordered a gathering near Ebott’s large chapel. It was the ideal place for the king to issue orders or announce serious news. The balcony of Aelgar’s castle loomed over the area, so the civilians had a clear view of the king.

 

“Citizens of Ebott,” He began. “It is past time that I announce my view upon the conflict that is plaguing this kingdom. The conflict with our monster residents, and their kingdom.”

 

Conversations began to spark up. Aelgar gestured for Asgore and Toriel to reveal themselves to the crowd. Waves of gasps and curses sounded from the crowd. Aelgar continued his speech.

 

“Understand, citizens, that the monsters are not our enemies! They are our friends! Our neighbors! Treat them with the same respect you would give yourself! There will be no war! No conflict between us! Please, as your king, I request that you put your prejudice behind you, and learn to love what is different from yourself! For the only villain that is here is-”

 

The sound of a projectile screeched through the air, an arrow piercing through king Aelgar’s skull. The human queen screeched in horror as her husband's blood splashed onto her. Toriel stepped to her side as Asgore pushed the two women away from the balcony, protecting them if any more arrows were fired. Guards rushed out to the crowd that bursted into chaos. They searched for the assassin through the hysterical citizens, but locating any distinct figure was difficult as they ran screaming in every direction.

 

“The king is dead!” They cried. “It must have been the monsters!”

 

Asgore heard more arrows firing in their direction. He ushered the queens into the castle for safety. Toriel tried her best to comfort the other woman, but she was so shaken with fear. Toriel took several tissues to wipe her face of tears and runny makeup, and cleaned off the blood from her dress. She embraced the much smaller woman, rocked her and soothed her, whispering reassurance. Asgore stood guard, prepared to attack if anyone entered the room.

  
It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

 

Today was supposed to be the day that ended this needless conflict.

 

A day to bring back hope into the hearts of monsters.

 

But hope was the last thing Asgore felt.

 

All his hope was drained from him that very second.

 

Everything, hopes, dreams, all his plans crashed down around him.

 

Hope was replaced with fear.

 

Then anger.

 

A meeting to end a war that never started, would start a war that never ended.

 

War was what these primitive barbarians wanted.

 

And they’ll get what they want.


	10. The Eggs That Birthed Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally chapters 9 and 10 were supposed to go together, but the events in each one changed quickly, so I split them up into mini chapters)

     “Royal Mage! Orders from King Asgore! The Humans have waged war upon us! Every able body is needed!”

 

Gaster was interrupted from his reading when a guardsman approached him with the news. He proposed the custom fit armor that was given to him would be put to use one day, but not this early.

 

“Understood.” He responded.

 

Gaster closed his book then sat it on the nearby bedside table. He stood up and made his way towards the armor rack. A wonderfully crafted set of battle mage armor, he noted. Plum colored robes underneath carefully decorated silver plated metal. Gaster almost didn’t want to wear it, fearing the destruction of this beautiful craftsmanship. But the king ordered his presence, and because of his small frame, it would be foolish to step foot on the field unprotected.

 

The mage exited his lab, trailing through the hallway until he was almost knocked over by a speeding guard.

 

“Captain Hydra!” The lower ranked guard called. “Captain Hydra it’s urgent!”

 

Hydra jerked around quickly. “What’s going on?”

 

“The village near Ebott’s river bank was attacked by human forces. Captain, your wife-”

 

Before the younger guard could finish his sentence, Hydra was out of the castle.

 

~

 

He rushed through the crowd of soldiers, ignoring everyone calling his name. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing except what was on that riverbed.

As Hydra approached the village, he could already see the damage done. It was nearly rubble, smoke and dust emitting from it, no monster in sight. He was fuming. Hydra quickly armed himself with an ethereal spear, and entered the destroyed settlement. As if on cue, the aquatic monster was attacked from behind, but the humans posed no threat to him. Hydra quickly slashed through their weak bodies. Their axes barely left a scratch, and Hydra left the ground beneath them scarlet. The only thing strong about these humans was their ego.

Hydra hoped to find any form of life, but nothing was left. Even the once lively green plants in the area were dark brown, and it was spring. As he ventured deeper into the village, Hydra discovered what was left of the residents. Bodies covered the ground, dirty and stained with blood and ash. Piles of dust were blown around, and the air heavy with a rotten scent. Hydra gagged and covered his face. He needed to get out of there soon. He quickly made his way towards what used to be his home. A part of him hoped Aethra wasn’t here, and hopefully escaped with survivors. Another part hoped she was there, safe and unharmed.

 

He realized both possibilities were low.

 

~

 

     When he approached his home, Hydra noticed the door was cracked open. Hesitantly, he pushed the door in. He glanced around before walking inside. It was stuffy, and there was no sign of Aethra anywhere. Hydra’s throat felt tight, and his mouth was dry. He searched several rooms, noticing objects and ornaments strode around the house. It was clearly a sign of struggle.

 

Suddenly, his gills twitched. Hydra smelt something nearby. It was metallic, like iron.

 

Blood.

 

He nearly tripped over himself. The aquatic monster sprinted to the back of the house, to the fur sofa that Aethra spent most of her time. If there was just a small chance…

 

“Aethra? Are you okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Asgore and Toriel needed to be…..escorted….”

 

There she was. Aethra laid upon the fur, her arms wrapped around favorite red deerskin blanket. Her once dark blue scales were pale, and her eyes were milky white. A small trail of blood ran down the side of her mouth, while the rest was dried on the wooden floor. Part of her face was beginning to turn into ash.

 

He couldn’t move. He couldn't’ speak. He couldn’t look away.

 

If only he had been here to protect her. What moronic fool would leave her here like this? Alone and unprotected? Even if she claimed she could protect herself, he should have known it was a bluff. She was months into-

 

Gods. The baby, too. Hydra felt his face become cold and wet with tears. He hasn’t cried since he was a child. But he didn’t need to put his tough facade on anymore. He wasn’t a man. A man wouldn’t let barbarians slaughter his family. A man would have been here to protect. Shame crawled up inside him. Shame, regret, and self-hatred. He couldn’t show his face to the Royal Guard anymore. Not after this.

 

He had to do something with her body. He couldn’t just leave her here. It’s the least he could do for her.

 

Hydra tried not to look at her. The more he did, the more he wanted to break down. He reached out to grab the red blanket, but stopped once he noticed something. Wrapped inside the blanket was an orange glowing orb of some sort. He cautiously unwrapped it.

 

Hydra fell to his knees. It was an egg. A medium sized, healthy egg with the silhouette of a tiny monster inside. How is it alive? Did Aethra hide it while she was attacked? When did she even-

 

All these questions made Hydra’s head ache. He didn’t care about them now. The monster wrapped the egg back in the blanket and pulled it to his chest. This egg was his responsibility now. His redemption for the biggest mistake of his life. His last piece of an undying memory, of a monster he loved so dearly.

 

“Undyne…” He whispered. “Whoever you are, little one, you’re Undyne. Undyne the Undying.”

 

Hydra stood up, and placed a kiss on Aethra’s forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for you. I will never make that mistake again. Not with Undyne. I’ll never leave them alone. I’ll be there when they need me. I will make that promise to you, Aethra. I love you.”

 

Hydra knew he needed to bury her quickly. His soldiers are definitely looking for him. They need him right now, and if he’s not there…

 

He can’t lose anyone else. There are good men and women out there, faces he knows and cares for. He needs to be there when they need him most.

 

And that’s right now.


	11. Cathedral of the Mountain King pt. 1

    The Monster King’s beastly figure loomed over the battlefield. His deep roars boomed as he charged ahead, his army following close behind. Asgore was filled with a burning rage. His wit was drowned out by the urge to destroy. Destroy everything in his path. Asgore remembered when this was all he felt, several years ago, but his family, as well as other monsters at the time, were turned civilized by learning from the humans and their way of life. Ironically, it seems that will be how their treaty ends, too.

The king can’t remember how long they’ve waged this, his mind was clouded by bitter agony and anger. All he could focus on was tearing apart the human soldiers in front of him.

 

His soldiers were fairing rather well, but morale wasn’t quite as high since their captains were both missing.

 

They understood why Aethra wasn’t there, and prayed she was okay...

 

But where on Earth was Hydra?

 

~~~

 

    Toriel and the human queen, Leofflaed, she learned, hid in Aelgar’s castle cellar. Leofflaed was still shaken from her husband’s death, quietly weeping against Toriel as the larger goat woman held her close. Toriel’s larger size made comforting her quite easy. Her large, fluffy arms wrapped around the human woman, embracing her in warmth.

 

“I know it’s scary madame, but it will all be over soon. I assure you it will, we’ll both make it out alive if nothing else. I promise you.” She whispered to her.

 

Leofflaed didn’t respond, but her whimpers softened.

 

Toriel was alerted by the sound of movement in the cellars drainage gate on the stone floor. Leofflaed tugged at the goat woman’s dress as she began to charge flames in her hand. When the gate opened, though, she dropped her hand, recognizing the pale blue scales emerging from the gate. Hydra looked like he lost a fight with a Kodiak bear. He was covered in dust, dirt, gashes, and blood. The fish monster pulled himself out of the drain and rolled over onto his back clutching the red blanket to his chest. He painfully groaned, and it was mixed with sobs. Toriel gasped. She ran over and crouched down next to him.

 

“Sir Hydra, are you alright?!”

 

Hydra inhaled sharply, reaching out to give Toriel the egg. “Hold...H-Hold onto them for me...m-m’lady.” He sputtered out.

 

Toriel gently took the blanket, seeing the egg wrapped inside. She quickly put the pieces together in her head. A disdained expression crossed her face.

 

Hydra shook as he attempted to lift himself from off the ground. Hydra limped to the stairs and collapsed before he could make the second step.

 

“Sir Hydra!” Toriel cried. “You cannot leave! You’re not-”

 

The captain reached up to pull himself to the next stair. “I c-can’t leave them a-alone.”

 

“You’re too weak! You need to hea-”

 

Hydra jerked his head around, eyes wide. “I’m not weak!” He yelled, causing blood to spit from his busted lower lip. “I’m...I-I’m not weak…”

 

Toriel picked up Hydra from the stairs and carried him over to the pile of furs and pillows, where she and Leofflaed were sitting. The monster queen gathered some makeshift medical supplies.

 

Leofflaed spoke up for the first time since the meeting. Her voice was very soft and shaky, but she spoke with as much power as she could.  “It must be brutal out there if it was able to bring down the Royal Guard’s best…”

 

Toriel returned to them, glancing over at Hydra. He didn’t respond.

 

“It’s okay to cry, knight. Knights must take care of themselves, too. Not keep a facade on for the people. Let out as much as you must.” She continued. “I lost someone recently, too. Someone I cared for very much, I...I understand.”

 

Hydra broke down. He was reduced to nothing but tears, screams, and heavy regret. Toriel treated his wounds while Leofflaed listened to his troubles and sorrow.

 

“I loved her!” He screamed between hysteric cries and wheezing. “I loved her s-so much, but I left her behind!” His whole body was shaking with every quick inhale he took. “I loved her…”

 

~~~

 

    It seemed as if the Monsters had the upper hand in the war so far. Asgore led his knights across Ebott’s once blooming meadows that were now brown and dying. He could see the humans charging forward in the distance. Grillby turned back. “Archers!” He commanded. “Aim for the head!”

 

Several human soldiers held up their shields to block the arrows. Ones that didn’t quick enough planted into the dirt.

 

As they grew closer, Grillby noticed something disturbing. Soldiers were guiding 3 rabid beast monsters up the hill. The creatures were wolf-like in structure but stood on their back legs. They had white eyes,  exaggerated proportions, their teeth were overgrown, and they were foaming from the mouth.

The soldier’s swords were near the ropes, prepared to cut them free. Asgore tightened his grip on his trident. Grillby swallowed hard. He anticipated the worst.

 

Once the humans believed they were close enough, they cut the monsters free. The beasts bellowed out demonic roars and charged towards Asgore's army. The monsters braced themselves for the fight, but as these rabid creatures got closer, Grillby realized they were mutated, and much, much bigger than he thought. Grillby’s eyes widened, and he quickly turned heel.

 

“Fall out!” He yelled. “Fall out now!”

 

Hundreds of monsters ran away, but several stayed put, prepared to fight these changed creatures. One wolf went directly for Asgore. The king swung at the rabid creature, slicing a gash into its side. The wolf-like being lunged to bite. Asgore blocked it and plunged his trident into its mouth. It exited out the back of the wolf's skull. Despite this, the creature still fought, snarling and growling away. Asgore grabbed it’s muzzle, pulled his trident from it, and then impaled it through the stomach. It cried out, but Asgore didn’t think twice of it. This monster knew nothing anymore. Nothing but violence. It had been corrupted by the humans.

 

Asgore heard the shrieks of his soldiers and jerked his head toward the sound. The other rabids were plowing through them, regardless if they were fighting or not. He roared, charging to the creatures with his trident outward. Grillby noticed human archers in the distance, sniping unaware monsters from behind, and human soldiers, taking advantage of the confusion to slaughter small groups of hysteric monsters. He knew what needed to be done.

 

Grillby was aware the confusion would make it difficult for anyone to listen, but he directed a speech anyway. “I know this seems bad, but we’ll do the best we can. This is justice served for Aelgar! For every innocent monster killed by these barbaric bastards! You have to trust in yourself for the betterment of everyone else!”

 

Various knights turned to him. They listened closely. “If you’re willing to pull through, then listen to me. I’ll make this simple and clear. Those that can, go after the human archers!” He directed. “Everyone else, avoid the beasts. Go for the humans!”

 

The tactic worked well. Asgore quickly handled the rabid beasts, and the humans began to fall back. However, the success didn’t last long. The human’s captain, Asher, ordered out the mages to attack.

 

Grillby signaled their mages out as well. They were a bit hesitant, but followed. Grillby tried to reassure the best he could. “Remember what I said…” He whispered. They nodded.

 

It wasn’t long before elemental magic began flying and knights charging across the field again.

 

~~~

 

    Far in the back, behind a large mound, Gaster stood. The skeletal monster watched as the war waged, quickly jotting out a powerful necromantic spell. He swore to Asgore he’d never use this magic again, but under this mound was a weapon. A weapon that would turn the tides of this war.

 

After he completed the cantations, Gaster began to chant, loudly and powerfully. The ground beneath him began to rumble and shake. Gaster screamed the words to the sky, raising his hands as powerful violet magic irradiating from the holes in his hands. Giant skeletal claws pushed up the dirt in the mound. Limb by limb, the ancient creature arose from the mound, until the head lifted up from the dead. Gaster witnessed before him, a skeletal Emperor's Dragon raised from the dirt. The creature was larger than 20 feet in height and bore a powerful blue soul in its ribcage.

 

“Go!” He yelled. “Set them ablaze! Destroy the ones that slew you, beast!”

 

Within seconds, the dragon spread its gigantic wings and took to the sky. Gaster stepped to follow behind his creature, but froze. He felt a huge weight fall upon him. An invisible force that kept him in place.

 

An ethereal voice called to him.

 

_“Dominik,”_

 

_“Dominik Vogel, become my vessel.”_


	12. Cathedral of the Mountain King pt. 2

_“Dominik,”_

 

_“Dominik Vogel, become my vessel.”_

 

Gaster felt chills run down his spine. The use of his real name unsettled him. He stood stiff in place. He wasn’t sure what to say. Who is this person? Was it a person at all? How are they speaking to him? Where are they?

 

It was too many questions and not enough answers.

 

_“This isn’t an offer.”_

 

If he had a throat, it would be dry.

 

_“It is a demand.”_

 

The skeleton heard screams erupting from the battlefield and the roars of his dragon as it created a mass of chaos. After a moment of thinking, Gaster responded. “May I, well, may I ask some questions first? It would only be fair…”

 

_“I ensure your safety. Now, we don’t have much time. Allow me.”_

 

Allow it to do what? Take him over?

 

“Why? What is your purpose?”

 

_“If you want your people to survive this war, you will allow me to take control. It cannot be anyone else. You are the only one strong enough to handle my energy. Now, let me in.”_

 

Gaster didn’t ask any further questions. “Of course…”

 

In an instant, Gaster felt a powerful wave of nausea overwhelm him. His body began to shut down, and he lost all consciousness.

 

~~~

 

    Even though he tried to be optimistic, Grillby was having his doubts about the monsters’ progress so far. Despite his speech, he could see the morale was still low in many of the soldiers.

 

With Hydra still missing-

 

Hydra.

 

If he wasn't here by now, he must be…

 

Impossible. Foolish. There's no way the Guard's finest is dead. Grillby shook his head. There has to be a way to keep them motivated. If they aren't motivated to fight through this war, even if they don't win, they'll surely die.

 

The fire monster hunkered down next to a stone wall. The human archers were nested in a tree not far from there. He tightened the string on his bow and sharpened the heads of his arrows. He may be a skilled swordsman, but he can snipe as well.

 

Just as Grillby began to aim, he heard movement on the other side of the wall.

 

“Sir Grillby?” The familiar voice of his captain was low, almost a whisper.

 

Grillby's face lit up. “Sir Hydra?” He whispered back. “Where have you been?”

 

“Recovering.” He responded.

 

Grillby didn't understand what he meant, but knew better than to ask.

 

“Listen, I need you to go back to the crowd. Keep them together. Distract their leader, Asher, he’s quite the tough one. I'll take care of these guys. But before you do, leave me one of your sulfur jars.” Hydra directed.

 

“Wait- Why? What are you going to do?”

 

“Don't question my orders, Knight. You're not in danger, just do what I say.”

 

Grillby opened his bag and placed the jar on the ground near a break in the wall. He placed his arrows back into his quiver and strapped his bow on his back.

 

“Whatever it is you are planning Sir, I wish you luck.” Grillby whispered, and quietly crept away from the area undetected.

 

Hydra felt as Grillby's soul energy grew farther away. He waited a few moments, then slid his hand through the break and grabbed the jar of sulfur. He opened it and coated the tips of the long wooden spears he constructed with the bright yellow powder. Hydra then set them aside, and quickly scraped two rocks together above each one, igniting them in a bright glow.

 

One by one, Hydra aimed and launched each flaming spear into the human archer's nest. If it wasn't a body that was impaled, it was the tree. Within minutes, the entire fortified area was in flames.

 

However, Hydra didn't have time to celebrate. Before he could stand, the monster was pinned to the ground by several human soldiers. Hydra attempted to fight against their weight, pushing away as many of them as he could, but to no avail.

Toriel warned him that even with his wounds patched, he wasn't at full strength. Hydra ignored her warnings and left to join the fight regardless. He believed that, even if he wasn't fully prepared, he could still support his soldiers somehow.

 

Hydra realizes yet another mistake he's made.

 

The humans pushed him face first into the ground. They had a tough grip on him, and he couldn't find the strength to fight back any longer. Hydra heard the clear sound of a sword unsheathed, and cold steel against his neck.

 

This is it. This is how he will die. A failure, and a coward.

 

He couldn't even brace himself for the swing.

 

But the weight on his back disappeared. The grip that was on him loosened. Hydra lifted his head from the ground, and though his vision was blurred, he could have sworn he saw the wings of an angel.

 

No, that's exactly what he saw.

 

A Seraph.

 

On his knees, Hydra rubbed his face and blinked several times to clear his vision. The figure was still there, holding the human attackers in a psychic grip. With a single flick of its finger, they were gone.

 

The seraph lowered itself to the ground, only inches away from the aquatic monster. Hydra looked closer at the creature, recognizing prominent features. A crooked jaw, cracks on its skull, and holes in its hands. Almost like…

 

Hydra's eyes widened. “D-Doctor…?”

 

“Your friend is still conscious. He requested that I locate you. I suppose it was the right decision, given the timing.” The seraph was emotionless in his explanation. His tone was vague.

 

Friend? They weren't friends, far from it. Still...“He _wanted_ to find me? Are you sure?”

 

“It appears so. I do not know a soul that would actively seek someone out that didn't have the intention of finding them.”

 

Hydra was thankful, but still felt odd in the situation.

 

“He says that you shouldn't be out here. You're far too injured to take on this-”

 

“No, I-”

 

“Leave. You are not fit for this battle. I assure you.”

 

Hydra didn't object. He bowed his head. He can't deny his weakness right now. It would get him killed.

 

He stood up and looked across the field. That resurrected dragon, Hydra noticed as one of Gaster's creations, was doing quite a number on the humans. The seraph took to the sky, wielding a flaming pike. Although it was fighting against humans, Hydra knew it was on no one's side. It was simply doing its duty.

 

Restoring order.

 

~~~

 

     When Hydra returned to the cellar, Toriel was gone. Leofflaed was sharpening her shortsword when she glanced up to him.

 

“Your queen became restless. She went to join the fight.”

 

Hydra stiffened. “Will you, too?”

 

“No. I am afraid they’ll mistake me for the enemy. I am preparing, just in case.”

 

“They know you aren’t an enemy, your highness.”

 

Leofflaed chuckled. “The monsters know, maybe, but Sir Asher thinks me as a lowly traitor. Siding with the monsters, you know. He’s always been the superstitious one of the army. He never liked us as his rulers. He'd kill me on sight, I know it.”

 

The knight sighed and limped over to sit down next to her. He picked up the red blanket and held it in his arms. A few moments of silence felt like ages.

 

“Do you think we will succeed in this, your highness?” His voice was almost a whisper.

 

The queen stayed quiet.

 

“I know.” He replied softly, as if he read her expression.  “I want to deny it, but, I don’t think we will, either.”

 

~~~

 

     The time that passed was uncounted. It could have been only a few minutes, or it could have been hours. Neither Hydra or Leofflaed were paying enough attention to notice. They didn’t really care.

 

Hydra’s fins perked. He felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. Leofflaed glanced at him.

 

“What is it, knight?”

 

Hydra struggled to his feet. “Something’s wrong.”

 

The aquatic monster gazed at the small cellar window, where a bright light was emitting. The rays seemed so...unnatural. Leofflaed rose to her feet, slowly moving next to him. She waved her hand through it.

 

“It’s- It’s very- very warm and...almost calming.” She turned to him.

 

There was a force. A force that told him to return to the surface. But not to fight. To…

 

He didn’t know why, but he knew he had to go. “Your Highness, I don’t want to leave you here alone-”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

“But-”

 

She looked up. “Don’t you hear it, Sir Knight?” She smiled. “It’s quiet. It may be a truce.”

 

~~~

 

     They arose from the underground cellar and were met with silence. From where they stood, neither army was visible, until they walked around the castle’s gate. Both monsters and humans stood side by side, facing the seraph. The two edged closer.

 

“If you continue to fight, these kingdoms will fall apart.” The seraph’s voice echoed across the field. “Make amends,” He demanded. “Or I will cleanse this battlefield, and restore the peace.”

 

Asher stared at Asgore, his eyes cold. Asgore’s once maniac expression has faded, replaced with a solemn one. Grillby whispers something, a suggestion, but Asgore didn’t pay it any mind.

 

Asgore inhaled quietly. He adjusted his gauntlet and spoke. “We will leave.”

 

Both armies gasped in unison, whispers bursting up from each side.

 

Asgore raised his hand to silence the chatter. He spoke with a stern, yet nervous tone. “We will move to a new location. Build a new kingdom. Leave this place behind.”

 

Asher butted in. “And where will you go? Somewhere to terrorize more people that aren’t your kind?”

 

“No.” He retorted. “We will go to the mountain.”

 

“The mountain?” Grillby quietly questioned. “Your highness…”

 

Asher spoke up. “If you go in, you will not come out. Keep your head low, or it will get chopped. I can promise you that.”

 

Asgore stayed stern. “If that’s how it must be.”

 

Asher smirked. “I won’t take your lying tongue for your word. The mages will make sure of your claim.”

 

Grillby gasped. “Your Highness, you can not-”

 

Asgore silenced him with a wave. “If it must be so.”

 

Hydra’s eyes widened, quickly turning his head to the human queen. Her expression was sorrowful. She couldn’t face the monster directly.

 

“You must go, knight.” Her shaky voice still held power. “Go with your people, or Asher will kill you.”

 

~~~

 

     The monster king led his forces and remaining civilians up the mountain’s trail. Human mages and guards followed behind, and the seraph and the dragon flying overhead. Toriel continuously glanced back at the scenery, the world they are leaving behind. She tried to memorize the trees, flowers, and animals. The sky, clouds, and sun. The things she seemed to take for granted, it seems. The queen heard the struggles of civilians trying to carry their belongings with them, and the cries of confused children. She was brought to tears. Asgore placed a gentle hand on her back. Hydra held the blanket close to his chest as he held his head low. They were beaten and being locked away, and it hurt him to know, despite everything, there was nothing anyone can do to stop it.

 

Once they reached the mountain summit, Asgore stopped at the entrance and directed the civilians to enter first, as well as Gaster’s dragon. They stepped down crudely made steps by the settlers that once lived here. The inside was cold, filled with overgrowth, and it was almost impossible to see anything, aside from small bits of light shining through the holes in the “ceiling”.  

 

A small feline-like child shivered and spoke. “Mother, I’m cold…”

 

The child’s mother wrapped her large furry arms around him, attempting to him warm. Other monsters were already trying to make use of what they had at the moment. Many already attempted making houses and beds, others focused on food and warmth. They bunched dead plant life, sticks, and other bits of wood together, attempting to make a fire using stone. The dragon lit the fire with its own flaming breath, instead.

 

Outside, the seraph landed between Asgore and the humans.

 

“King Asgore, you agree to lock your people away in this mountain, and never see the light of day again?”

 

Asgore lowered his head, letting out a shaky breath. “Yes.”

 

Toriel stood quietly beside him, failing at keeping her composure. General Asher smiled, gesturing his mages over.

 

The seraph spoke again. “And you, General, agree to never disturb these people again, as they are no longer the threat you claimed them to be.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well.” The seraph concluded.

 

The seraph raised its head high, spreading its large wings of bone, bright lights emitting from its eye sockets and mouth. Both Asgore and Asher have longed to see the mythical event.

 

From the vessel of Gaster, the seraph became a form of light, and bursted into the sky, returning to the heavens it was born from. As Gaster’s small form plummeted to the ground.

 

_“And so the balance has been restored.”_

 

~~~

 

     Gaster laid upon the ground. His body was limp for a moment or so, but he soon regained full consciousness. He heard his name called multiple times, but was not yet strong enough to respond. Gaster was pathetically weak. It felt like his mind was just as broken as his bones.

 

Suddenly, the voices stopped, and the skeleton felt someone lift his body and carry him somewhere cold.

 

The scientist opened his eye sockets. He saw darkness, but could make out a figure above him. It was familiar. He was male. About 6’8. Bright blue scales. Jade eyes. Cotton-white, knife-sharp teeth that extended below his bottom lip. He was wearing a uniform that was usually only worn by members of the monster royal guard.

 

He appeared to be worried.

 

“Gaster?” Hydra called to him. “Are you alright?’

 

He tried to manage a response. “I...t-think so.”

 

Hydra gestured to his face. “You have a, uh, few cracks there.”

 

The skeleton felt his own face, feeling the small fractures on his skull. “I-It will be alright.”

 

The fish monster helped him up against the cave wall. Gaster looked around the small, slowly building civilization. Many monsters have adapted to the new darkened life, but others struggled. He hoped eventually this will change, and he could help with that change.

 

Asgore and Toriel began to approach the two, followed by an anxious Grillby.

 

“Your Highness.” Both men greeted in sync. Hydra froze. Childishly, he was embarrassed by it. He glared at the skeleton, then rolled his eyes. Immature, Gaster thought, but he smiled regardless.

 

“It is good to see that you’re okay, doctor. I will see to it that you are cared for.” Asgore grinned “I have an exciting assignment that I think you will enjoy. Once you return to full health, it would be urgent that you assist with the rebuilding of our kingdom. It will be a long process, but entertaining I think. Much will go into it, and I know how you enjoy critical thinking.”

 

“Sounds as if it would pique my interest.” Gaster responded.

 

Grillby quickly handed Asgore a parchment. “Ah, yes.” The king thought aloud, a sorrowful tone. “Hydra, we mourn for your loss. Aethra was a strong woman, and we will miss her dearly…”  He paused for a moment of silence. “But we welcome your child with open arms.” He said with a saddened smile. Asgore then opened the parchment. “Now,” he started. Asgore raised his voice for the surrounding monsters to hear.

Toriel directed Hydra and Grillby to kneel. She unsheathed her sword and tapped each of their shoulders as Asgore spoke.

“We recognize the bravery, honor, and chivalry displayed by these knights: Hydra Atalantica and Grillby Pyreo. Sir Hydra shall be promoted to Knight General of the Royal Guard, and Sir Grillby shall be promoted to Knight-Captain of the Royal Guard.” The cave erupted into cheers and claps. Asgore smiled, and dismissed himself to study the rest of the cave and construct building plans.

 

“Congratulations, Sir Hydra, Sir Grillby.” Gaster spoke up. “Deserving titles, I’ll say.”

 

Hydra chuckled and grabbed onto Gaster's hand, pulling him up. "You can’t thank us from down there!”

 

Gaster struggled to keep balance, but attempted well. Grillby wrapped Gaster’s arm around him, as did Hydra, walking the skeleton through the settlement.

 

“Alright, doctor.” Hydra smiled. “Let's get this plan rolling, yeah?”

 

Gaster wore a soft smile. Well, as much as a skeleton could smile. He finally felt at peace. His dark past was behind him. His once greatest enemy is now a close friend, and the king has another ambitious job for him.

 

He truly was reborn.


End file.
